thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Akuno-P
thumb|250px|Akuno-PAkuno-P, также известный как Mothy (M'''aster o'f' T'he' H'eavenly' Y'ard) — композитор и продюсер, использующий программу Vocaloid для создания своих произведений. Создатель «Серии зла» («Story of Evil»). Его творчество насчитывает более 40 песен, в которых были использованы голоса пятнадцати различных Вокалоидов, и более полдюжины лайт новел, посвященных трем разным сериям. Также на основе полюбившегося фанатам клипа «The Lunacy of Duke Venomania» была создана одноименная манга — приквел. Вторая манга, «Дочь зла», вышла в феврале 2014 год. История В начале 2008 года Mothy заинтересовался программой Вокалоид. Он купил несколько Вокалоидов и начал экспериментировать с близнецами Кагамине. Через некоторое время, опубликовав несколько песен, которые он выложил на японский сайт Nico Nico Douga, Mothy создает свой первый шедевр, клип «The Daughter of Evil». Для него это был первый масштабный релиз. Изначально клип не пользовался популярностью, однако выход сиквела «The Servant of Evil», пересказывающий ту же историю от лица другого персонажа, Аллена (Кагамине Лен), исправил ситуацию. В июле, обретая все большую известность, Акуно опубликовал часть своих планов касательно развития истории, к которой относятся и ставшие столь популярными клипы «The Daughter of Evil» и «The Servant of Evil», уточнив некоторые подробности касательно персонажей. В России эту серию клипов фанаты назвали «Сагой зла». Немногим позже Акуно выпускает «Regret Message», связав его по сюжету с двумя предыдущими хитами. В это же время он задумывается над созданием более темной истории, посвященной куда более ужасным персонажам. Тогда Акуно еще не знал, как это будет выглядеть. Сейчас эта серия называется «Семь смертных грехов». С релизом седьмой песни Акуно задумывается о создании связи между его различными произведениями. Он решает связать все клипы и истории, объединив их в одну общую вселенную. К концу года, во время работы над продолжением «Саги», он точно понимает, как должна выглядеть новая история, и выпускает ранее созданный клип, «Evil Food Eater Conchita», и вторую песню серии семи смертных грехов,связывая историю «The Daughter of Evil» с новыми сериями. Пользуясь полученной популярностью он продолжает выпускать новые песни других своих серий, рассказывая о Галериане Марлоне и его театре в Лесу Зла. 29 июля 2010, на волне успеха «The Lunacy of Duke Venomania», Akuno-P заявил, что «The Daughter of Evil» будет выпущена как лайт-новелла. После релиза «Дочери зла: янтарной гильотины», Mothy объявил о преддверии глобального релиза «Evils Kingdom» под конец года. Несколькими месяцами позже, после выхода альбома, Mothy опубликовал одну из песен на NND. Избегая ассоциации в прошлом, Mothy заявил, что «Chrono Story» хронологически связана с «Moonlit Bear», не беря во внимание «Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night» и «The Lunacy of Duke Venomania», и что Эллука Часовщица из «Chrono Story» была той же, что и в лайт-новеллах The Dauther of Evil. Показав, что все его серии имеют общее отношение к одному и тому же миру, в следующие месяцы автора вокалоидов выложил ещё несколько песен, касающихся семи смертных грехов, и в течение 2011 года выпустил ещё несколько альбомов. Альбом «Evils Court» подчеркнул связь многих отдельных историй, а самая значимая из них, «Capriccio Farce», была выложена на NND, незадолго до Хэллоуина. Подведя к концу Story of Evil лайт-новел «Дочь зла: лазурный пролог» 23-го марта в 2012 года, Akuno-P заявил о последующих сериях лайт-новелл о семи смертных грехах, начиная с «The Lunacy of Duke Venomania». В июле 2013 года он также объявил о выходе манги основанной на песне, что будет выпущена в преддверии новых серий. К моменту августовского релиза «Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook» было распродано 8 миллионов копии серии «The Daughter of Evil». Концентрируясь на событиях, предшествующих последним сериям, mothy выпускает свой первый альбом, «Original Sin Story», и немногим позже первую из серии «Deadly Sins of Evil». В июле 2013 mothy пишет ещё одну новеллу для серии, независимой от всех прочих, — «The Tower of Torture Never Sleeps»; чтобы привлечь внимание к первой новелле из новой серии, он выкладывает одноименную песню, показывая трех сестер из новеллы. Месяцем позже Akuno-P выпускает вторую часть «Original Sin Story» вместе с лайт-новеллой, в которой он разрабатывает образ одного из известнейших персонажей, — Баники Кончиты. Вдохновение и стиль Обычно у mothy появляются новые идеи во время занятий обыденными делами, такими как прогулка, завтрак и принятие ванны. Часто его работы содержат в себе элементы трагедии и ужаса, и в основном он пользуется тематикой побега, противостояния свободной воли и судьбы, зла, участь которого не даёт нам покоя во всех сериях. Многие вещи для своих историй он черпает из исторических и мифологических фигур, событий и концепций. Mothy зачастую привязывает к своим персонажам имена Вокалоидов, определённые характеристики Вокалоида или смежной ему программы. Когда у mothy спросили про процесс написания новел, он рассказал, что сперва пишет грубый набросок своей будущей работы и список действующих лиц, продумывая, что им нравится и не нравится, внешность и личность, сильные и слабые стороны, даже для второстепенных персонажей. Затем он разрабатывает локации и окружающую среду, саму историю и взаимоотношения между разными странами, и только потом углубляется в город и страну в целом, включая внутреннюю систему. После объединения получившихся набросков, Akuno-P переписывает более историю более детально, расширяя ее и уделяя должное внимание тем элементам истории, которым ему бы хотелось подчеркнуть. Только после этого он начинает разделять события по индивидуальным сценам. Его финальный набросок выходит слишком большим, поэтому некоторые сцены урезаются для распределение на странице. Тот же процесс который так используется при разработке историй для его песен. Когда Akuno-P разрабатывает свои истории, он представляет очертания самого проекта, и как он выйдет в целом, пользуясь универсальной таблицей для всех его планов на новые серии. Однако mothy признаёт, что несколько маленьких и больших «порций» его проекта были разработаны «под влиянием момента» и доработаны уже позже. Песни Альбомы Evils Theater.png|Evils Theater|link=Evils Theater Screws, Gears, and Pride.jpg|Screws, Gears, and Pride|link=Screws, Gears, and Pride GeminiofCharm.jpg|The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~ Vocal and Soundtrack|link=The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~ Vocal and Soundtrack Prelude to forest.jpg|Prelude to Forest|link=Prelude to Forest EVILS FOREST.png|Evils Forest|link=Evils Forest Natucomi1 4a.jpg|Evil Food Eater Conchita (revised)|link=Evil Food Eater Conchita (revised) Evils Kingdom.jpg|Evils Kingdom|link=Evils Kingdom Judgement of Corruption.jpg|Judgment of Corruption ~A Court of Greed~|link=Judgment of Corruption ~A Court of Greed~ EVILS COURT.png|Evils Court|link=Evils Court Four Melodies of Evil, The Daughter of Evil Novel Series Music Collection.png|Four Melodies of Evil ~The Daughter of Evil Novel Music Collection~|link=Four Melodies of Evil ~The Daughter of Evil Novel Music Collection~ Original story.jpeg|Original Sin Story -Act 1-|link=Original Sin Story -Act 1- Act2front.jpg|Original Sin Story -Act 2-|link=Original Sin Story -Act 2- BGMcover2.png|The Daughter of Evil: BGM Reading Collection|link=The Daughter of Evil: BGM Reading Collection MoNalbumcover.png|The Muzzle of Nemesis|link=The Muzzle of Nemesis (album) SSPcover_(1).png|Seven Crimes and Punishments|link=Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) OSSCEcover.png|Original Sin Story Complete Edition|link=Original Sin Story Complete Edition Книги Серия «Дочь зла» Yellow.jpg|'Дочь зла: янтарная гильотина'|link=The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow Green.jpg|'Дочь зла: изумрудная колыбельная'|link=The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green Worldguide.jpg|'Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide'|link=Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Red.jpg|'Дочь зла: алая прелюдия'|link=The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Blue.jpg|'Дочь зла: лазурный пролог'|link=The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Fanbook.jpg|'Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook'|link=Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Handbookcover.jpg|'The Daughter of Evil Handbook 2013'|link=The Daughter of Evil Handbook 2013 Deadly Sins of Evil LunacyCover.png|'Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania'|link=Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania BTO5vLyCQAAwHIg.jpg|'Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita'|link=Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Aku no waltz.png|'Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook'|link=Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook GiftNovelCover.png|'Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep'|link=Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Fifthcover.png|'Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot'|link=Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot The Tower of Torture Never Sleeps ThreeSisters.jpg|'The Tower of Torture Never Sleeps -Three Sisters of Torture-''' TTNS2.jpg|'The Tower of Torture Never Sleeps -The Emerald Girl-' Ringofevil.jpg|'Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Ring of Evil-' Прочее UnlockCity.jpg|'Unlock City' Прочее Происхождение ника *The name Akuno-P (悪ノP) is derived from his early works for Story of Evil, with aku no literally meaning "of evil". *The name mothy is an abbreviation of Master of the Heavenly Yard, shared with the character of the same name; humorously, his blog is dubbed as "The Heavenly Yard". Интересное *Кагамине Рин — любимый и самый часто используемый Vocaloid Mothy.The Heavenly Yard — 4 июня 2012 года Галерея Аватарки= Mothy2.jpg|mothy's niconico profile icon 974664707f2657f0270f2c9900b2c3f8_bigger.png|Твиттер Muzzlemothyavatar.png|Временная аватарка в Твиттере: июль 2014 piapro.PNG|Piapro EllukaGumilliaMothyAvatar.png|Временная аватарка в Твиттере: июль—октябрь 2014 PortraitMothyAvatar.png|Временная аватарка в Твиттере: январь 2015 KayoTwitterIcon.png|Mothy's temporary twitter icon for the release of the Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka |-| Прочее= 2012.jpg|Логотип The Heavenly Yard mothysignature.png|Веномания, иллюстрация от Suzunosuke, подписанная mothy Mothy.jpg|Akuno-P на конвенте Примечания Внешние ссылки *The Heavenly Yard (Блог) *Твиттер *Аккаунт на Nico Nico Douga (mylist) en:Mothy Категория:Ремонтные работы